


De tu corazón el deseo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las almas relizan su viaje a través del tiempo aprenden a reconocerse y a buscarse; el Espejo puede guiar a Harry a encontrar aquello que su alma necesita o destruir lo que queda intacto de su corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De tu corazón el deseo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ y otros. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
> Publicado originalmente en: Horcrux Fest de Fandom Insano de Livejournal

Ser Harry Potter nunca significó menos para el joven que ahora veía por última vez el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

Cuando era adolescente ni siquiera entrevió la profundidad de los sentimientos de Ginevra, jamás intentó comprender lo que era amar a un condenado a muerte. Sí, era cierto que por protegerla decidió ponerle fin a su relación y de alguna manera hasta se sintió noble al hacerlo. Ginny fue como una cálida luz otoñal en ese año de incertidumbre y miseria; el recuerdo de los besos compartidos, de las caricias robadas al tiempo y a la familia, eran anclas a una vida que podría ser si el resultado de la guerra les era favorable.

Al pasar el tiempo descubrió que su Ginny era como un enorme faro de energía, pero que en la oscuridad de la noche compartían los mismos temores, y las pesadillas que poblaban los sueños de la joven no eran menos aterradoras que las que le atormentaban a él. Ginevra aún tenía once años y Tom Riddle era dueño de su mente y de su voluntad; poco podía hacer su esposo para ayudarla a salir de los largos momentos de terror, culpa y negación en los que las lágrimas y el silencio reinaban en la temperamental bruja. Tal vez fue la decisión de ambos de continuar como si nada, confiando en que la juventud y el amor que se tenían serían razón suficiente para alejar los fantasmas y esperar que en algún punto del camino el olvido cubriera con su manto los miedos y las cicatrices que ambos llevaban ocultas en el alma. Tal vez fue el esperar hasta que ambos se sintieran satisfechos consigo mismos antes de tener el primer hijo. Tal vez fue la estupidez de mostrar una fachada de normalidad cuando los dos eran conscientes de que los muros de su bien construida realidad se les caían encima día sí y día también.

Ahora nada de eso importaba. Ginevra yacía en un lecho de piedra y tan lejana de Harry como la Luna del Sol en sus giros por la bóveda celeste.

 

*************

 

Cuando el hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy fue convocado al Ministerio una fría mañana de noviembre hacía ya cinco años, tanto él como su madre se miraron con idéntica desesperanza oculta en las pupilas y la sensación de que el Destino nuevamente les había alcanzado. Sin embargo, horas después Draco encontró a Narcissa en el laboratorio de pociones y compartió su sorpresa con ella. El Ministerio solicitaba oficialmente sus servicios en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. La bruja al punto notó la aclaración de un pedido oficial ¿Sería posible que hubiera algo más detrás de las palabras de su hijo?

Draco había sido un asco de aspirante a mortífago, lo que gracias a Harry Potter era bien sabido por todos. Pero sus habilidades no dejaron de llamar la atención de los miembros del departamento ubicado en el noveno piso del edificio ministerial. Y allí precisamente pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo Draco Malfoy. Sí, era cierto que colaboraba esporádicamente en la organización de algún evento, la recepción de algún dignatario extranjero o en la traducción de documentos, pero esa no era ni de cerca su tarea principal. El mago había llegado a considerar que la guerra le quitó toda valía; no obstante, su instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte que todo lo demás y apretando los dientes ante las miradas ladeadas, los insultos velados y el abierto desprecio, fue reeducándose.

No, Draco no era ahora un amante de los muggles ¿Para qué engañarse? Draco era un mago que esperaba ser un poco más sabio de lo que fuera diez años atrás. Su trato era adecuado para con todos y no buscaba la amistad de nadie, ya que conservaba algunos amigos que dieron sobradas muestras de merecer ese calificativo. Se le acusaba aún de ser altivo y arrogante, pero ya nadie le consideraba vano o intolerante. Dada la naturaleza de sus funciones, no había mucha oportunidad para socializar en el departamento o con miembros de los otros, así que podía disfrutar de cierta libertad en un aparente anonimato. Doris Crockford le asignó a la Sala del Tiempo y ya no volvió a meterse con él más que para solicitarle sus impresiones o exigirle los informes que metódicamente redactaba. Jamás hubiera imaginado que esa bruja de largos cabellos blancos formaba parte de los Inefables y, menos aún, pensado que sería una de las personas vivas con más conocimiento acerca del tiempo y sus meandros.

 

**************

 

El Sanador Grubbly-Plank había asegurado a la familia de Ginevra que la enfermedad que padecía la joven estaba conectada con sus emociones y por eso alteraba sus niveles mágicos al punto de herirla físicamente. Cada miembro del clan Weasley y allegados intentó ayudarla a salir de ese estado tan ajeno a la naturaleza vivaz y explosiva de Ginny. Sin embargo, los ataques se hicieron más y más frecuentes hasta esa última vez.

Estaban cenando en la Madriguera. Molly y sus nueras hablaban de niños, Hermione apenas participaba en la conversación porque se había enfrascado en un debate con Percy acerca de la nueva regulación en el uso de magia incidental y de cierta investigación que circuló por algunos departamentos planteando la posibilidad de fabricar giratiempos que permitieran movimientos más extendidos en el continuum temporal. Ginny había permitido que Harry la abrazara y apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del mago mientras oía la conversación que mantenían sus cuñadas y Molly. Nadie previó lo que sucedería, nadie tuvo culpa y tal vez por eso ninguno de ellos se sintió inocente por la pesadilla que les acompañaría desde esa noche en adelante.

– Una mujer necesita hijos, es lo natural.

Angelina miró a su suegra antes de responder.

– Sí, los hijos son una manera de enlazarnos con la vida, pero las brujas de hoy día tenemos tantas responsabilidades que se hace difícil plantearnos la maternidad…

– En mi caso, no imagino la vida sin Victoire. –La melodiosa voz de Fleur interrumpió la diatriba en defensa de la bruja trabajadora que seguramente iniciaría Angelina y por suerte no había escuchado Hermione.

– Además, esa no es razón para postergar el tener niños. ¡Nosotros estábamos en guerra y eso no impidió que tengamos a los nuestros! –La mirada de la señora Weasley recayó en el rostro acalorado de Ginevra, la joven se encontraba a todas luces molesta, se removió de los brazos de Harry incorporándose– Por ejemplo, a la edad de Ginny ya tenía a Bill y a Charlie. Claramente elegí mi casa antes que…

– ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡No quiero ser como tú! –El grito de Ginny calló a todos alrededor de la mesa y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ya ella se había incorporado y con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y la respiración agitada continuó– ¿Acaso crees que no sé cuánto me juzgas por preferir mi carrera antes que ser la incubadora de los hijos de Harry? ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Todas ustedes se creen mejores porque tienen hijos y no son más que brujas cómodas y mantenidas…! Y…

– ¡Ginevra!

– Ginny ¡Basta!

Bill se puso en pie en su lugar junto a Arthur, pero no llegó a decir mucho más porque eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de su hermana sobre él.

– ¿Quién te crees para callarme? Bill el héroe marcado, el idiota que jamás sabrá si su esposa lo quiere o sólo es prisionera de su pajarraco interior…

Las palabras de la joven eran cada vez más sonoras y a la vez se hacía notoria la falta de aire y cómo su rostro tomaba un enfermizo rubor. Las ondas de magia descontrolada surgieron de su cuerpo y aunque ya Harry la abrazaba en un intento por devolverle la calma, era evidente que Ginny estaba en medio de una crisis como ninguno de ellos viera. Llevándose las manos a la garganta y en medio de violentos estertores la joven cayó desmadejada y sin vida en brazos de su esposo.

El diagnóstico fue muerte por falla coronaria debido a un cuadro de depresión mayor. Harry sabía que su Ginny murió porque él fue incapaz de alejar las sombras de su alma.

 

****************

 

Draco leía el informe que elevaron los Inefables que trabajaban en la Sala de la Muerte. El **_círculo del alma_** siempre atrajo su atención. La idea de que cada quien pase a través del tiempo manteniendo los vínculos que formó en la vida, el pensar que las almas se buscan y se encuentran era como un imán para su imaginación. Aunque claro está, él no era mago de andar fantaseando o permitiendo que la imaginación se le desboque; sin embargo, el concepto de que no estaba solo dado que su **_Anam Cara_** discurría en el tiempo con él, era profundamente consolador para su espíritu.

Creyó reconocer la caligrafía de Michael Corner en el pergamino y recordó la última vez que vio al exalumno de Ravenclaw, aquel iba acompañado de su esposa. La mujer de atractivos rasgos orientales apenas esbozó una sonrisa al pasar frente a Draco en la Gala de Yule, algunos meses atrás; si no estaba muy equivocado, la túnica apenas lograba ocultar el embarazo de la bruja. Pensar que en algún tiempo Cho Chang fue la chica de Potter… Eran esas cosas cotidianas las que le llevaban a meditar seriamente en el cariz de la investigación que Crockford les encomendara hacía ya algún tiempo. Si el alma “ ** _viaja_** ” a través del tiempo con su círculo de afectos e incluso de enemigos – considerando que la idea básica apuntaba a que estaba unida por fuertes emociones a otras almas– entonces ¿moverse hacia atrás en el espacio temporal no generaría paradojas que podrían desvincular el alma del migrante de su ** _Anam Cara_**? ¿Qué pasaría con el mago o bruja que perdiera contacto con su **_círculo del alma_**? ¿Sería posible que la naturaleza protoplasmática de los fantasmas fuera la de almas que se “ ** _extraviaron_** ” en el pasaje de un tiempo a otro?

El joven mago barruntaba posibilidades mientras caminaba hacia el Atrio. No le sorprendió encontrarse con Potter en las escalinatas del noveno piso. El auror casi por accidente descubrió que el Espejo de Erised se hallaba en custodia de los Inefables y era frecuente que el pobre tipo se asomara a mirar cuando pensaba que nadie lo notaría. Draco tenía una ventaja por sobre la Reliquia que ahora ocultaba el cuerpo de Potter, un eficaz hechizo de localización que inventara Roderick Keetleburn. Evidentemente no podía ver a través de la capa de invisibilidad que cubría al otro mago, pero sí notar con cierta nitidez la distorsión que generaba un cuerpo opaco vuelto transparente. Casi le saluda, pero mejor que nadie comprendía la necesidad de buscar algún consuelo, aunque más no fuera la quimera de los sueños de su alma en la superficie límpida del espejo.

Como desde la primera vez que descubrió a Potter colándose tras la puerta negra, le siguió. No sabía qué veía el auror al mirar con tanta añoranza la superficie de cristal, aunque asumió desde el primer momento que era a su esposa. Ginevra Potter falleció aproximadamente tres años atrás y las visitas del viudo se incrementaron desde esa fecha. Draco entendía que el espejo no mostraba más que los deseos del corazón, razón suficiente para que evitara la tentación de observarse en él.

 

********************

 

La sonrisa de la niña en sus brazos llenaba de luz cada rincón de su mente. Los rostros felices de los pequeños a su lado, también.

Harry no era tonto, desde los once años conocía el riesgo de dejarse llevar por la efímera alegría de contemplar sus anhelos en esa superficie brillante. Sin embargo, caía en la trampa de tanto en tanto simplemente porque no terminaba de aceptar que **_esa_** ya no sería su vida. Para su sorpresa y mortificación, Ginny dejó de aparecer en el cuadro hacía tiempo. Harry sentía que traicionaba el amor de su esposa al anhelar con más fuerza una familia que a la misma Ginevra. Las últimas palabras de la bruja le perseguían en momentos como ese, ella no quería ser **_la incubadora de sus hijos_** … ¿Sería posible que de alguna manera su Ginny supiera que era el camino más simple a la vida que Harry necesitaba con desesperación? Él no podría perdonarse si ese conocimiento había minado aún más la mente torturada de su mujer. Sintió la culpa y el anhelo luchando sin tregua en su pecho y se le escapó un sonido a mitad de camino entre sollozo y rugido.

– La catoptromancia no es el fuerte de este espejo.

La voz de Malfoy le llegó desde su izquierda, Harry sabía que en algún momento el rubio se cansaría de observarlo desde las sombras y le sacaría de allí a la fuerza. No terminaba de entender cómo le veía a través de la Capa, pero tampoco le interesó demasiado mientras se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

– No es el futuro lo que contemplo, Malfoy – dijo mientras aparecía frente a los ojos del otro hombre.

– Al principio creí que ibas al Velo, porque tu visita coincidió con la Gala de Samhain –una ceja rubísima se alzó en interrogación– pero pronto me sacaste de mi error. No buscas el espíritu de nadie, sino aquello que no es.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por el Inefable. No sabía nada de la vida de Malfoy, le había perdido el rastro luego de los juicios, hacía ¿cuánto? diez años tal vez.

– ¿Tienes hijos Malfoy?

– No que sea de tu incumbencia, Potter, pero sí tengo uno, Scorpius.

– O sea que te has casado.

– Sí.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo, Malfoy?

El tono de profunda añoranza que teñía la pregunta golpeó algo que Draco consideraba perdido tiempo atrás. Al hombre que ahora subía los escalones junto a él, le habían despojado de una parte de su alma con la muerte temprana de su esposa. Scorpius era el motivo por el que él y Astoria contrajeron matrimonio, era la causa por la que se mantuvieron casados el tiempo que estipulaba su contrato prenupcial y ahora era la razón por la que su relación era amistosa. Miró la expresión de Potter y comprendió que el mago pensaba que no le respondería.

– Tiene tres años y medio. Su primera manifestación mágica fue cambiar el color de uno de sus juguetes antes de los dos años.

– Espero que sepas lo afortunado que eres –fueron las palabras de despedida del auror.

 

*****************

 

Pasaron dos meses antes de volver a encontrar a Potter frente al Espejo. Esta vez se acercó hasta quedar junto al mago y de espaldas al cristal engañoso, antes de hablar.

– ¿La extrañas?

Vio aparecer la cabeza despeinada, los hombros anchos y el resto de Potter, antes de obtener una respuesta de su parte.

– Cada día. Pero no es ella quien me saluda desde el otro lado toda vez que me acerco hasta aquí.

Esa no era la clase de respuesta que el Inefable esperaba y se sorprendió más al recibir todo el impacto de la mirada de un verde encendido de Potter.

– Si no buscas a tu Weas… esposa, entonces ¿qué ves?

– Tú lo dijiste la vez anterior. Aquí encuentro aquello que **_no es_** , pero que mi alma se empeña en llamar vez tras vez.

Con eso se marchó, seguido de cerca por el rubio, quien parecía sumido en profundas reflexiones mientras caminaban juntos hasta el Atrio.

– ¿Con quién se queda Scorpius mientras estás trabajando?

Era evidente que el auror investigó sobre él en ese lapso y sabía que Tory no vivía en Inglaterra gran parte del año. No era secreto, pero tampoco información que circulara por allí libremente. Los Malfoy cuidaban su intimidad con fiereza, las manifestaciones de odio fanático eran menores diez años después de la Guerra, no obstante, ellos no propiciaban ninguna posibilidad que pusiera en peligro al hijo de Draco.

– Como te dije también la vez anterior: no es tu asunto, pero igual te respondo: mi madre, los elfos, Queenie y Theo, todos velamos por su seguridad. Scorpius debe ser el niño con mejor custodia del Mundo Mágico.

Eso era cierto y a Draco le molestaba en niveles insospechados que las decisiones del pasado afectaran así al pequeño. Scorpius no tendría una infancia normal, fiestas infantiles o salidas regulares por el temor de que alguien con cuestiones no resueltas con la familia se la tomara contra el niño. Fue evidente que Potter entendió sin necesidad de explicaciones o tal vez no le interesaba en lo absoluto, porque no volvió a cuestionarle.

 

*********************

 

Vivir sin Ginny era difícil, ya no tanto como al principio cuando creía que enloquecería de puro dolor y culpa. Hubo momentos en que las paredes de su casa parecían cerrarse sobre él y ahogarle sin piedad. En esos momentos, Ron y Hermione fueron su refugio. La pareja se volcó completamente a él y compartiendo el mismo dolor cada uno logró alcanzar determinado consuelo. Después de todo, Ginevra era la hermana pequeña de Ron y la segunda que perdía; ni siquiera Hermione terminaba de comprender la extensión del dolor de su marido, para ella Ginny era una amiga cercana, de haber tenido una hermana querría que fuera la joven pelirroja y explosiva que conoció en la adolescencia. Estar junto a Harry fue una especie de bálsamo para ambos y otra muestra más de que el vínculo que los tres compartían iba más allá de los avatares de la vida.

Harry se había negado rotundamente a mudarse de Grimmauld Place. En realidad, la casona había recibido al joven matrimonio hasta que la casa en Godric’s Hollow estuviera en condiciones. Debido a que ambos se hallaban inmersos en tantas cosas, nunca terminaron de acondicionar aquella y en algún punto la Casa Black se convirtió en su hogar. Sentado frente a la chimenea de la sala mientras escuchaba la WWN, su mente repasaba la última imagen que le devolvió el Espejo. No entendía por qué su corazón le hacía ese tipo de jugarretas y podía jurar que jamás esperó ver esa imagen. Sin embargo, la sonrisa genuina del niño en el Espejo todavía entibiaba su alma.

 

***********************

 

Draco buscaba la solución al problema que el nuevo diseño les estaba causando; Hopkirk y Robbins se habían marchado hacía horas para participar en las celebraciones con sus familias. Draco era esperado en Malfoy Manor donde tradicionalmente se encendía el fuego de Baltaine antes de que los más jóvenes o lo más osados se acercaran hasta Stonehenge y sus bosques aledaños para celebrar la vida y la fertilidad de la tierra y la magia. Esta noche sería especial para su madre, por primera vez desde su juventud compartiría esta fecha con su hermana mayor.

Andrómeda Tonks y Narcissa habían pactado una especie de tregua luego del nacimiento de Scorpius. La más joven de las mujeres consideró que el niño merecía conocer a cada miembro de su muy menguada familia y tanto Andrómeda como su nieto Teddy eran los últimos descendientes de la familia Black aparte de Cissy y los suyos. Era común ver a las hermanas compartiendo momentos ya sea con los niños ya sea solas. Hasta ahora Andrómeda no había aceptado las invitaciones de su hermana a ninguna de las celebraciones o festividades en Malfoy Manor y para Narcissa era muy importante la ocasión.

El rubio Inefable salió cerrando la puerta cuando vio la ya conocida distorsión que indicaba la presencia de Potter frente a él.

– ¿Sabes? Podrías dejar de utilizar la Capa, cualquiera de los miembros de este Departamento puede notar su presencia, aun cuando las alarmas mágicas no suenen.

La cabeza oscura se asomó y Draco pudo ver la fuerza con la que Potter apretaba sus mandíbulas.

– ¿Cómo diablos lo haces?

Un brillo socarrón iluminó los ojos grises y la petulancia que tanto odiara Harry en sus días de Hogwarts bañó el rostro del otro mago.

– Un hechizo muy útil inventado por un mago no tan útil.

– Sigues siendo un cabrón, Malfoy.

– Y tú, un… ¿Sabes qué? No entraré en ese juego. Algunos sí hemos madurado, Potter.

El deje retador en el tono del rubio fue casi como el insulto que oportunamente calló. Harry le miró esperando entender cómo un idiota, Inefable o no, como Malfoy podía ser el padre de un niño tan feliz como Scorpius. Porque Harry conocía al pequeño, hacía meses lo había visto en casa de su ahijado en compañía de Narcissa Malfoy y la sonrisa y el brillo travieso de esos ojos azules conquistaron su corazón como lo hicieran Teddy y todos sus sobrinos antes. Scorp tenía al auror comiendo de su mano para vergüenza del adulto y como ninguno de los demás niños de la familia, el pequeño se coló en sus sueños más profundos.

Para sorpresa de Draco, Potter no intentó cruzar la puerta negra, sino que volviendo sobre sus pasos caminó hacia la salida junto a él.

– Salúdame a tu madre y deséale una temporada propicia de mi parte. –Evidentemente sus palabras asombraron a Malfoy, así que decidió aclarar– Nos hemos encontrado varias veces en casa de tu tía.

 

************************

 

La imagen era nítida y aterradora. El hombre que le abrazaba desde atrás tenía apoyada la barbilla en su hombro y ambos sonreían al pequeño que Harry sostenía entre los brazos.

– Hacía meses no venías. Desde…

– Baltane.

Ambos sabían lo que pasó esa noche; los esfuerzos por olvidar fueron infructuosos en el caso de Harry e imposibles para Draco. La diferencia radicaba en que Draco estaba acostumbrado a suprimir sus sentimientos o a ocultarlos eficazmente tras su máscara de frialdad y sarcasmo. Harry, por otra parte, se sentía infiel al recuerdo de Ginny al punto de que al principio hasta le costaba mirar las fotografías de ella en la casa. La mezcla de alcohol, magia elemental y deseos sexuales insatisfechos fueron el detonante para que ambos terminaran follando a la desesperada la primera vez y porque era inevitable las que le siguieron; al salir el sol ninguno dijo nada y con apenas un gesto se separaron. Harry vio varias veces al rubio en los pasillos del Ministerio, y cada una era como un cuchillo en las tripas por la culpa que le embargaba; el hecho de que Narcissa y Scorp fueran una constante en sus visitas semanales a Andrómeda tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

– Baltane. –Confirmó Draco viendo cómo Harry se alejaba del Espejo viniendo hacia él.

– Mañana es Samhain.

– Y los espíritus caminarán libres por el mundo. Conozco la historia, Potter.

– Mañana es Samhain y harán seis meses desde que rompí cada código que he respetado en la vida.

Draco sintió deseos de lastimar profundamente al idiota que le decía que él no era más que una aberración en su perfecta y heroica vida. Que estar con él representó cualquier cosa, menos algo positivo. La furia impotente que le quemaba las entrañas y subía amarga por garganta iluminó su mirada y sintió las olas de su magia desatarse al punto de no notar el momento en que empuñó la varita.  
   
– No eres el único asqueado de sí mismo, Potter.

Apenas alcanzó a registrar el gesto de incomprensión en el rostro serio del auror antes de sentirse violentamente empujado contra las piedras del muro a sus espaldas.

– No es asco precisamente, **_Draco_**. Es impotencia, es la seguridad de que parte de mi alma se incendió aquella noche y es como un ** _fuego maldito_** que no termina de arder…

El Inefable dejó de pensar en el preciso instante en que los brazos fuertes y decididos de Potter se cerraron a su alrededor en un abrazo que era mitad anhelo, mitad desesperación. Draco se sintió arrasado por la misma oleada mágica de hacía instantes, con la diferencia de que su magia se mezclaba con un deseo primitivo y arraigado a su ser con raíces anteriores a su conciencia. Este era Potter, su enemigo, su salvador, el niño que le rechazó, el joven que le dio otra oportunidad cuando todo parecía hundirse. Este mismo Potter, que le besaba con hambre tintada en dolor y anhelos largamente callados, era la imagen que Draco vio la única vez que se atrevió a posar la mirada en la superficie límpida del Espejo a sus espaldas.

– ¿ ** _Fuego maldito_** , Potter? –su voz sonaba extraña contra los labios y dientes del otro hombre– Es **_Anam Cara_**.

Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle aquello, o quizás no, en este momento lo único que contaba era el deseo desnudo tras los cristales de las gafas del auror y la promesa implícita de que esta vez la imagen en el Espejo no se quedaría en las brumosas ilusiones de dos corazones en busca de su completitud.  
 **Fin.-**


End file.
